The Forest of Hopeless Romantics
by LexieFanatic
Summary: Based on the forest scene in "Blindsided" when Hiccup accidentally pins Astrid to the ground in an attempt to break her fall. Oneshot. Hiccstrid. RTTE: S4 spoilers.


_Blame DreamWorksTV for the title of this story. They are the ones that came up with it when they released a clip from this scene on YouTube. XD_

* * *

He had not meant to land directly on top of her.

His intentions had been honorable. He simply wanted to break her fall.

As his stared down at her now, panting and gasping for air, his mind went blank. Slowly but surely the inappropriate thoughts began creeping in.

It would be so easy for him to lean down and capture her lips, but he remained frozen in his position, staring unabashedly at the woman of his dreams.

She blinked at him, silently reminding him of her vulnerable state, and he mentally kicked himself then.

"A-Are you okay?" he stuttered out, practically forcing himself to speak. Despite having cushioned her head, she still must have felt the heavy impact with the ground.

"Uh, I'm.. I'm fine," she replied. His breath washed over her face and he could see her cheeks turn a tint redder. He secretly hoped it was the result of their close proximity.

He couldn't help but smile at her lovely blush. She looked so adorable and perfect beneath him. He had spent many nights awake imagining their current predicament and now it was finally being realized to a degree, albeit under hapless circumstances.

He wanted her and in more way than one.

"We should probably get going?" she spoke up in an uncertain voice, smiling back at him nervously in spite of being sightless.

He snapped out of his daydream but was still not completely able to tune out the sexual tension surging between them.

"Yeah.. yeah. That's what.. exactly what I was gonna.. Get going," he muttered and then lifted himself off her to help her stand up.

He continued to hold her hands a little while longer, at least until the Triple Stryke decided to make its presence known again.

* * *

It had been a few days since the incident in the forest and he could still remember the sight and feeling of her body pressed against his.

Just mere hours ago, he and Astrid shared their first kiss as a couple. It had been incredibly gratifying but they had only locked lips once more before departing for the night.

Hiccup wondered if she was still up and whether it would be appropriate for him to visit her this late into the night. There was a part of him that longed to be near her. To touch and kiss her, and possibly more in the future.

He didn't usually make assumptions but now that they were official it was only natural for him to wonder about further developments. He was a young male adult after all and had often fancied the idea of her in his bed all the way back to when they had been fifteen. With her lips freshly imprinted on his, it was impossible for his mind to not dwell on his carnal desires.

He would never ask Astrid of this, the ball would always be in her court. Never any pressure from his side. That did however not mean he couldn't let himself imagine it in the privacy of his own bedroom.

Hiccup sighed at the growing bulge in his pants and considered taking care of it when someone knocked on the door of his hut. Panicking, he quickly drew the bedsheets up to his chest.

"Hiccup? Are you still awake?" Astrid called out. "Can I.. come in?"

Hiccup closed his eyes, trying to steady his laboured breathing. "Yes, of course," he said, clearing his throat. "Is something wrong?"

She stepped up the stairs and suddenly came into view before him. Hiccup swallowed, pinching his hip to dampen the excitement in his pants.

"I.. I couldn't sleep," she admitted, blushing and crossing her arms around herself. "I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a bit?"

"N-No, of course not," he assured her with a nervous smile. "C'mere." He made room for her to descend onto the bed beside him, tapping lightly on the spot when she simply stared at it.

After hesitating for a moment, Astrid settled down next to him with only a few inches separating them from one another.

They laid still for a while, each staring at the other with fondness and slight anxiety. It almost brought Hiccup back to their stolen moment in the forest. The same tension was currently unfolding between them except it was infinitely magnified because of the new nature of their relationship.

His hand rested in the middle of the tiny space between them, fingers twitching every time her breath caressed his face. Astrid eventually mustered up enough courage to scoot closer to him until she was cuddled up against him.

She had always been more upfront and bold, definitely not as shy as him about expressing herself physically.

Hiccup paused for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around her petite frame and pulling her into his embrace. She was so soft and warm, and he felt his heart flutter at their closeness.

Astrid took him by surprise then and tilted her head back to place her lips on his.

As soon as it registered to him what was happening, he eagerly returned the kiss. Maybe a little too enthusiastically but Astrid didn't seem to mind it.

Unlike their previous kisses, this one felt more induced by the budding desire between them.

Hiccup felt the lustful thoughts reenter his mind but quickly swatted them away. He and Astrid weren't anywhere ready to explore those type of feelings yet.

When they finally broke apart, they were both out of breath, hearts racing rapidly. Astrid grinned up at him and he grinned back.

The remaining of the time was spent talking and cuddling until they dozed off.

It was almost morning when Astrid's sudden movement stirred Hiccup awake. She shot him an apologetic look.

She had tried not to wake him up as she attempted to quietly slip out of his hold but unfortunately for her, Hiccup was a light sleeper.

"Is something wrong?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes before raising himself into a sitting position next to her.

She shook her head.

"I should probably get going before the others wake up."

Hiccup nodded in agreement.

She kissed him once more before making her leave and Hiccup stared after her half-dazed, grinning to himself stupidly.

He could definitely get used to this.

* * *

 _AN: Despite the severe pain in my back, I managed to write another drabble! :) There is definitely more to come and I'm open for drabble requests from season 4._

 _For those of you who are reading my Modern AUs, I will be updating some of them shortly. I'm also working on another Modern AU which I'm really excited about since I don't think I have ever seen it be done before. I really can't wait to share it with you guys._

 _Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated!_


End file.
